Clace Drabbles
by we-know-na
Summary: A series of drabbles filled with Clace pairings and some Malec and Sizzy pairings. Ratings may range from K to T AU/AH
1. Stitches

"Excuse me; can you just repeat what you said?" I asked Simon, wide eyed.

"I know you're still hurting, but this is a good launch for your upcoming album!" Simon explained, hoping I would cave in.

"Clary," I turned to see Isabelle standing beside Simon, traitor. "I know you're distracting yourself to avoid it, but you can't refuse this. The press already knows that you and Jace are going to collaborate on your music, if you back out now they'll place you in the limelight again."

"You said it yourself, Isabelle," I answered, my back facing them. "Cut off all communications with him."

"Clary I know you still love him." Isabelle said. It was the sad truth, while I'm still in love with him he's already moving on.

"I know Isabelle, I'm hopelessly in love with him." I said, accepting the truth.

"Maybe you just need closure with him." Isabelle suggested, her face lighting up.

"Fuck off." I dismissed her idea. The last thing I want is to be with him, but fate has other plans such as trapping us in a room for the next two weeks recording songs.

"Oh, come on!" Simon joined in, "Maybe it'll-"

"No. I'll do a song with him, but that's it. No more, no less." I said, making the final decision which I know I'll regret later on. What the heck.

"Recording starts tomorrow, Fray." Simon calls out, when I turned to the door to leave. I flipped him off.

* * *

"Wake up!" I hear a half banshee screaming trying to open the door. I looked at my surroundings, I was lying on the couch my laptop was still on and music sheets were scattered on the coffee table. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, I checked my phone for the time. It was eight in the morning, who wakes up at that time?! I hear the banshee trying to break the door down. I sat up and waited till she shuts up, but she doesn't. Groaning I stood up and stretched like a cat. The knocks were getting louder and louder.

"Hold your fucking horses will you?" I shouted. I heard mumblings on the other side of the door before opening it.

"Had a good dream?" The half banshee, more known as Isabelle asked when I opened the door for her.

"Yes, until a half banshee woke me up from my dream and tried to take the door of its hinges." I replied. Isabelle casually walks in like she owns the place. She sits on the couch and takes a look at the music sheets. I was just standing there looking at her. She looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to go take a shower? You need to be at the studio at ten." She said.

"It's fucking eight in the morning. I don't think showering takes up two hours."

"It doesn't, but dressing up does." Isabelle said.

"Why would I need to dress up? I'm just heading to the studio." I shrugged. Isabelle glared at me, "What?"

"You're going to dress up." She calmly answers.

"Nuh-uh, I think a shirt, jeans and sneakers would do." I said, I'm a hundred percent sure I'm going to wear those later.

"You're going to dress up today." Isabelle stated.

"No." I said stubbornly.

* * *

"See, you look good!" Isabelle said complimenting her own work. When I stubbornly disagreed with her she tackled me to the ground and sat on me until I gave in. Who knew she was that heavy and I thought I was more heavy.

I looked back at myself in the mirror. Isabelle had ironed my hair, it fell straight and ended just above my chest. Isabelle dresses me up in a black long-sleeved lace crop top, black high-waisted skirt and black pumps. My makeup consisted of only mascara, eyeliner and nude lipstick.

"I looked overdressed. I'm just heading to the studio." I groaned.

"Save it, I don't want you to kill the mood." Isabelle said. "Let's get going."

"Finally!" I said and started to grab my bag and phone. As soon as we got down the elevator, I met flashing lights. Paparazzi's.

After a battling with the photographers, we finally got inside Isabelle's car and drove to the studio, but of course stopping by Starbucks. Nothing better than making Starbucks make your day.

When we got their we immediately went inside the studio while the bodyguards were blocking the photographers.

"There you are!" Simon said as soon as we got in.

"Relax, Lewis. I'm only six minutes and thirty-three seconds late." I said.

"Still late as usual, Clary." A voice said behind Simon, I looked past Simon's shoulder and there I saw Golden Boy, smirking.

"Still cocky like before, Jace." I retorted, crossing my arms across my chest. I can feel Jace's gaze at me suddenly I felt self conscious. Damn it.

"We should start recording and practicing." Alec suddenly appeared in the room, Thank God Alec was here!

"Yeah, we should." I agreed then moved past them still feeling Jace's gaze on me.

* * *

"You good?" Simon asked Jace. We were inside the recording room, I was sitting beside him and he was closely leaning on me, or maybe I'm just hallucinating. Jace gave a nod and soon started strumming the guitar. **(Clary:** _Italic_ **, Jace: Bold, Both: _Italic and Bold_ )**

 _I thought that I'd been hurt before_  
 _But no one's ever left me quite this sore_  
 _Your words cut deeper than a knife_  
 _Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_  
 _But I know that_ **_I'll make it out alive_**  
 _If I quit calling you my lover_  
 ** _Move on_**

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_  
 **Shaking, falling onto my knees**  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 **I'll be needing stitches**  
 _Tripping over myself,_  
 **Aching, begging you to come help**  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 **I'll be needing stitches**

 **Just like a moth drawn to a flame**  
 **Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain**  
 **Your bitter heart cold to the touch**  
 ** _Now I'm gonna reap what I sow_**  
 ** _I'm left seeing red on my own_**

 **Got a feeling that I'm going under**  
 **But I know that** _**I'll make it out alive**_  
 **If I quit calling you my lover and**  
 _ **Move on**_

 **You watch me bleed until I can't breathe**  
 _Shaking, falling onto my knees_  
 **And now that I'm without your kisses**  
 _I'll be needing stitches_  
 **Tripping over myself,**  
 _Aching, begging you to come help_  
 **And now that I'm without your kisses**  
 _I'll be needing stitches_

 **Needle and the thread,**  
 **Gotta get you out of my head**  
 **Needle and the thread,**  
 **Gonna wind up dead**

 _Needle and the thread,_  
 _Gotta get you out of my head_  
 _Needle and the thread,_  
 _Gonna wind up dead_

 **Needle and the thread,**  
 **Gotta get you out of my head**  
 **Needle and the thread,**  
 **Gonna wind up dead**

 _Needle and the thread,_

 ** _Gotta get you out of my head,_**

 **get you out of my head**

 **You watch me bleed until I can't breathe**  
 _Shaking, falling onto my knees_  
 **And now that I'm without your kisses**  
 _I'll be needing stitches_  
 **Tripping over myself,**  
 _Aching, begging you to come help_  
 **And now that I'm _without your kisses_**  
 _I'll be needing stitches_

By the time we ended the song, I looked at Jace to see him already looking at me. I was also staring at him until Simon entered the room.

"That was great!" Simon said, obviously glad we haven't killed each other yet.

"I think I need a water break." I said, standing up. Jace was still sitting looking down on his shoes.

"Sure, take your time." Simon said. I walked outside the room and grabbed a water bottle inside the cooler. I sat down on a couch fished out my phone and started playing games.

"I'm surprised you two didn't end up yelling at each other." Isabelle said, flops down the couch.

"What can I say, I'm full of surprised." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I saw you two looking at each other." Isabelle added.

"So we looked at each other, no big deal." I said, trying to ignore the subject.

"It wasn't just a normal look people give you, didn't you see it in his eyes?" Isabelle asked.

"You mean his blue eyes? Yes, I saw his eyes are blue so magical am I right?" I said, Isabelle then hits my shoulder.

"Ow!" I whined, "What did you do that for?" I growled.

"I didn't mean his blue eyes." Isabelle hissed.

"Then no. I didn't see anything besides his blue eyes."

"Oh come on, Clary!" Isabelle grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me, "Can't you see it!?"

"I don't know what you're fucking talking about!" I said gripping on her hands.

Isabelle stopped shaking me, "His eyes were filled longing, Clary! Longing." She repeated, "He misses you."

"Jeez, you've been watching too many romance films." I said.

"Will you listen to me? You're still in love with him, you miss him. He misses you also, I saw it in his eyes, Clary. He doesn't just want you, he needs you. You're the only girl that can keep Jace's head straight. He knows he made a mistake, Clary. You know how deep his pride goes, he can't admit it but he still loves you." Isabelle said. As much as I wanted to hear that, I couldn't just fall back into his arms. I sighed and look at Isabelle in the eyes.

"As much as I love him, I can't Isabelle. I can't just fall back easily into his arms. Who's to say he'll leave me after a few months? Trust me Isabelle, as much as I love your brother. I can't risk getting my heart broken again." I said, I stood up and went back to the recording room. Jace wasn't inside, thank goodness. Isabelle leaves the room and probably goes somewhere else, soon as she closed the door I let a tear roll off my cheek. I quickly wiped it off before another one rolls down. I went to the keyboard and started playing songs. I played an acoustic version of Elastic Heart by Sia.

A few minutes passed by and Simon went inside the room, sitting beside me.

"You know how Isabelle is." Simon started saying.

I looked at him, "I know," I said. "I'm still broken, torn apart, but I promise I'll be stitched up soon." I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes.

"Stitches." Simon said, "Is that why you named the song?" He asked. It has been weeks since they tried guessing why I named it like that.

"You guessed it right." I said smiling.

* * *

The two shared laughs after Simon had guessed why she named it Stitches not noticing the blonde haired singer that was eavesdropping on them or the time that he was also eavesdropping on Isabelle and Clary's conversation.

All of it was true, he had made the mistake of letting go of Clary. He still misses her, he misses the fiery redhead's comebacks in the morning, the teasing's they would create in the studio. He misses everything.

"I promise I'll make it up to you, Clary." He whispers in the air. This time he'll promise to never let her go.

* * *

 **If you want to know the song it's Stitches by Shawn Mendes and Hailee Steinfeld. It was also inspired by that song if you haven't guessed it. Reviewers, leave a comment or feedback for it and I'm also thinking if I should make it into a story, but it's yours to decide. Don't forget to leave a comment! :) kthxbai!**


	2. Always and Forever

**A/N: I honestly don't know why I wrote this. It just basically popped up in my head and I was like "Yeah, that sounds like nice story."**

* * *

Four years, four years had passed by and he still loved her. She was still his everything. His light. His escape, but she wasn't his anymore

He missed the mornings where they would just lay down in bed facing each other; the silence was comfortable around them. Having her around his side was enough. He missed the late nights he would spend at her apartment; watching Netflix.

He missed seeing those green eyes that would sparkle when she gets ideas. He missed her laugh, her voice, and her touch. God, he missed everything about her.

Seeing her now made his heart ache. He was the reason why she drowned herself in depression. Isabelle constantly blames him for Clary's depression. He left when she needed him the most. No letters, no phone calls, no explanation. Gone. It was like he just suddenly disappeared and the sad truth was that he _did_ suddenly disappeared.

Isabelle kept him updated with Clary for the past two years, but after that she suddenly stopped calling him. She blocked his number. She didn't answer his mails. She only said _"Stop calling me, I'm done updating you about Clary's condition. Obviously, you won't return so what's the point of keeping you updated if you aren't planning on going back to apologize. Clary's had enough drama."_ Then she ended the call.

He heard news about Clary from Alec that she's back to her normal self. She distracted herself with painting more than usual. She was always attending Art galleries with Simon and sometimes Alec and Magnus would tag along with them. He should have been the one comforting her, but no, Magnus, Alec, Simon and Isabelle were doing his job. His job of being her boyfriend.

Now he stood across the room from Clary, Magnus and Isabelle. They still didn't notice him staring at them, which was supposedly good. He pay attention to Clary, she had changed. The long red locks that were up to her waist were now resting above her shoulders. She was wearing a white printed blouse with peter pan collars and she was wearing a black high-waisted skirt that stopped above her knees. She was more beautiful than ever. Her smile was contagious that made Jace want to smile too.

It was then that Clary decided to turn around and she locked eyes with him. She froze on the spot and didn't answer what question Magnus was asking. Isabelle and Magnus noticed her state of shock and also turned around to see what caused Clary to freeze. Isabelle inhaled sharply.

Clary felt like she was deer that was caught in the headlights. Jace walked towards them, but stopped to maintain space. Her eyes were beginning to be glossy. After four years, he returns now?

Jace could read what Clary was feeling. He looked at Magnus and Isabelle, both not moving in their spot. He heard the glass doors of the gallery being opened _'more people. Great.'_ People were now wondering around the gallery.

Jace looked at her again and said, "Clary." with a nod and then people were blocking his view of her. His chance to get away, even if he didn't want to he had no other choice and his feet began to move.

He kept on thinking, what was best for Clary. If he stayed he would just cause trouble for Clary. If staying away from Clary was best for her then he would. He would do anything because he would forever love her. Just like what they said _"Always and forever."_

For the billionth time, he had made the most retarded decision ever in the first place. He let her go.


End file.
